Euphony of Lost Souls
by Darkstorm Alchemist
Summary: Ed and Roy get into a terrible accident, will they both survive? Or will one be left without their beloved other? - Ed/Roy fuhrer!Roy Romantic Roy/Ed Car crash angst drama tragedy


Author ramblings- HELLO PEOPLE! Thank you for clicking. This one shot was born of me listening to Panic at the Disco, my favorite band ever! It is based on the music video of 'This is Gospel'.

* * *

"Ed! Stop it!" Roy laughed. Ed was sitting on top of Roy, smiling seductively. Both men were laying on a woven blanket spread out in the middle of the park.

The scene around them was like a picture. People walking their dogs on the paved walkways, the perfect green rolling grass, a few children playing on the swings. Roy and Ed were under a huge maple tree, it was one of many trees in the forest-ringed park.

"Ed!" Roy said again as the boy leaned down over him, his golden hair shielding both faces from view. Ed pressed his lips against Roy's for a few seconds in a shallow, yet meaningful kiss

When Ed pulled away. Roy looked at him lovingly, then shook his head, annoyance in his gaze.

"Ed not here," he whispered to the blond.

Ed just laughed. "Look around Roy, no one cares!" he said sweeping his arms around the park.

Roy sighed. "You will never learn. This is forbidden for so many reasons," he said.

Ed smiled once more. "Forbidden? That just makes it more fun," he laughed. Roy smiled along with his little blond.

Ed was twenty-one now but still had not grown much, he looked like a child.

Roy laughed and grabbed Ed, flipping them both over so the younger was underneath.

"Ah! Roy!" Ed yelled, surprised at the sudden aggression. Roy was now the one smiling evilly. He bent down and nipped at the tip of Eds ear. Ed shivered and yelped as he did.

"Roy! What was that for!" he yelled.

Roy grinned. "You look delicious," he growled.

Ed laughed. "Come on, lets go home," he said.

Roy smiled and leaned down. "Okay. I do think we need some privacy," he growled.

Roy got up and offered his hand to Ed. He pulled the blond up and into his arms.

Ed landed against his chest, he looked up pouting. "Carry me," he whined.

Roy sighed and placed his arms under the boy, sweeping him upwards bridal style. Ed curled up against Roy's chest, allowing the older man to carry him back to the car and place him gently in the passenger's seat.

Roy climbed into the drivers side, starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"What do you want for dinner?" Roy asked as they drove down the road.

"I don't know," Ed replied.

Roy sighed. "Thats what you always say. Why do I even ask?" Roy was staring ahead at the road, but Ed was staring at him.

Roy was so beautiful. His dark hair falling into his face, obsidian eyes full of his usual love and determination.

They were driving through the intersection when Roy felt Ed staring, he glanced over, causing Ed to blush. Roy smiled widely, then the smile fell of his face and his eyes grew wide.

Ed was surprised and a little hurt before he realized Roy was staring behind him.

Roy slammed the breaks just as Ed caught a glimpse of a car swerving towards them. He felt the impact.

Then nothing more.

* * *

Roy woke up to darkness, he could smell the sour scent of blood in the air.

It was dark, night must have fallen.

'What was happening?'

Roy lifted his head slightly and met with incredible pain.

'Something was wrong. Where was he? Oh, in the car. In the car. Ed! Where was he?!'

Roy ignored the stabbing pain that coursed through him as he drew himself up too look over at the passenger's seat. Ed was slumped in his chair. Covered in blood. "Ed," Roy whispered.

There was no response. "Ed, please, wake up."

Again nothing.

"Ed," he whispered again. Roy lifted up his hand and placed it over Ed's. Tightening his fingers around it. Then his head slumped to the side as he lost all consciousness.

* * *

Ed's eyes slid open slowly. He looked around finding nothing. He tried to speak, but found he couldn't, nor could he move. Ed started to get worried.

'Where was Roy? What happened?'

A dark shape appeared on the edge of his vision. Ed tried to focus. A person appeared out of the haze. It was a man.

What was he doing here? Wait, where was here?

He was in the hospital. The crash. Roy. Something was wrong.

Ed attempted to move again, he barely managed to move his fingers. He realized the man, who Ed now realized was a doctor he knew, was saying something.

"What?" the blond asked.

The man looked at him sadly, "Ed, its me, Miles. I was hoping you would stay asleep, Roy is okay. He's going to be fine."

Ed let out a shaky breath. Miles wouldn't lie. Roy is okay. But Ed knew he himself was not.

"Paper." he gasped. Miles nodded and handed Ed a small pad and a pen. Ed laboured to breathe as he scribbled down a quick note. He held out the paper and Miles took it.

Ed attempted to speak but couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He finally managed to get a sufficient breath. "Give it to Roy." he whispered, Then fell into a violent coughing fit.

The young man felt no pain but knew he was broken beyond repair.

Ed was dying, he didn't have much longer.

Yet the blond was smiling, at least Roy was safe. The doctor looked at the heart monitor, noting its slowing pace.

"Why don't you tell me about him?" Miles asked softly. Ed smiled more and took a shaky breath.

"Roy is amazing, I love him so much, and I know he loves me." he whispered softly. "He's what makes my world go round. I need him. I wish I could stay longer." Ed took a ragged gasp, unable to say more.

A tear feel from Miles eye as he realized Ed knew he was dying.

Even as this thought came to him, Eds breath caught in his throat. The boy struggled for air, the heart monitor beeping slower and slower, until finally it stopped altogether.

Ed turned to stare out the window smiling slightly words were dancing on his lips as the light faded from his eyes. "I love you Roy."

* * *

Roy woke up again. But this time to white light. Various sounds filled the room, people talking, a strange beeping noise.

Where was he? This can't be home. Ed wasn't next to him. Where was Ed? Ed. The accident.

Roy's eyes shot open, he was in the hospital. "Ed!" he shouted, sitting up.

Pain shot through his body as he did, causing him to gasp. He ignored the knives in his side as he started to look around.

There was a man sitting in a chair next to his bed, he appeared to be a doctor. He was facing the window but had turned to look at Roy in surprise.

The man got up and came over to Roy. "You need to lay back down." he said gruffly, pushing Roy down onto the bed. Roy was hyperventilating, but he laid down as the doctor had said.

'Wait do I know him? Everything is so foggy. What's going on?'

"Ed." Roy repeated. "Where is he?"

The man sighed. "Roy? Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

Roy tried to focus and found that he could only see out of one eye. Half his face was swathed in bandages. So was his chest, and his arm was in a sling.

He tried to answer the man's question but was unsure of what to say.

Did he know the man? Yes he did. It was Miles. That was his name. He was a doctor.

"Miles?" Roy asked. The man nodded. "Yeah, it's me, Roy. You have a concussion." he said.

Roy was glad Miles was here, he knew the man from all the times in the hospital, and the man also knew where Ed was.

Roy was still breathing heavily, "Edward. Where is he?" Roy whispered. Miles started to say something, but thought better.

Roy was fearing the worst at this point. "Miles. Where. Is. He." he growled.

Miles shook his head and looked at the floor. "Ed didn't make it." he whispered.

Roy looked shell shocked for a minute, then began to gasp for air as tears rolled down his face. "No. Thats not possible." he whispered.

Miles looked at his friend. "He survived the initial crash, but his wounds took him in the end." he said.

Roy was crying now, great sobs echoing around the room, he brought his good arm up to cover his face. His sobs caused waves of pain to rock through his body, but they were nothing compared to how badly his heart ached.

Roy continued to cry for several minutes before he calmed down enough to speak. "W- Was he in pain?" Roy whispered.

Miles shook his head. "We had him on strong medication. He couldn't feel anything."

Roy sighed. Then pain filled his eyes again chasing out the bit of relief. "Oh god, this is all my fault." he whispered.

Miles sighed. "Ed knew you well." he said. Roy just started to cry even more.

"W- What are you talking a- about?!" he yelled, starting to get angry. Miles was not even phased. "Roy listen to me." he said.

The anger faded out of Roy's obsidian eyes and he calmed down a bit. Miles continued "Ed was conscious a few minutes before he passed. He asked me to give this to you."

Miles held out a slip of paper, which Roy took and unfolded carefully.

On it was Eds handwriting, dancing across the page.

_Roy,_

_I know you're blaming yourself right now,_

_But please don't._

_Move on, find happiness, I don't care how, forget me if you need to, but please live your life._

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay around long enough to see these stupid marriage laws changed. I love you, more than anything._

_Yours forever,_

_ Edward_

Roy was crying harder than before by the end of the letter, clutching the slip of paper tight to his chest. Miles looked on sadly. "Ed was telling me how much he loved you as he died." the doctor said.

Roy was sobbing again, unable to take a breath. Miles got up. " It wasn't your fault, the driver was intoxicated," he glanced back at Roy. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him," he whispered.

He turned and left the room, leaving Roy to his tears and pain. Roy reread the letter several times as it hit him over and over.

Ed was gone. Dead. Roy had killed him. It was his fault. No. Can't think like that. Edward said not to.

This cycle kept going until Roy was out of tears. He lay there whimpering when Hawkeye came in several minutes later.

"Roy." she whispered, clear pain in her voice.

The Colonel raised his head. "R- Riza." he said. Tears welled up in his eyes once more.

"Oh, Roy." she ran across the room and pulling him into a hug, he sat and cried on her shoulder for what felt like an eternity. Riza whispered comforts into his ear the entire time.

Finally, he stopped crying once again. Reducing his sobs to small heaves of the chest, and gasps of pain. Riza had started to cry somewhere along the line, not like Roy was, but a few tears were rolling down her face. "Roy, lay back down, you need to rest," she said quietly Roy followed her orders not having the energy to resist. He lay down against the sterile white sheets. Riza sat with him, stroking his arm until Roy cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The funeral was a week later. Roy was dressed in black and bandages, and he was still on crutches, but had been released from the hospital a few days earlier.

Roy had spent the week in an all consuming depression, refusing to eat or speak. Riza had tried to help him as much as she could but she had been unsuccessful. Roy was at home waiting for Riza. He had not shed a single tear since the hospital, choosing instead to shut down and try to forget.

But now he was crying, Hawkeye opened the door. "Roy." she said running over and wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, Roy. Its going to be okay. Ed is happy where he is." she whispered.

Roy started crying harder, sobs filled the room. "Do- Do you think Ed was happy when he was here?" Roy sniffled.

Rizas eyes widened. "Oh god, Roy. Yes. Yes, he was happy. So happy. He told me many times." she whispered. Roy held tight to his friend finally finding some source of comfort. He sat for a few minutes crying in her embrace, at last the tears subsided and roy regained some minimal amount of control.

"Then why, why was he taken away?" Roy's voice was devastated.

Riza was crying as well. "I don't know Roy. I don't know."

They sat there comforting each other for several minutes until Riza glanced at the clock. "Come on we need to go." She whispered.

Roy nodded and rose, Riza keeping him steady. The drive to the cemetery was quiet. When they arrived at the gates Riza parked the car and the two got out.

It had been decided that Eds funeral would not be a military send off, as he had quit as soon as he had gotten Al's body back.

Few people were there, Alphonse saw Roy coming and walked across the hill to greet him, his face solemn. He reached them but didn't say a word he just reached out and took Roy's hand, leading him to the grave. Eds casket was open, suspended over a freshly dug tomb.

Roy stumbled blindly to his lovers side, looking down as his,still, pale face. Bruises littered his face and hands, wounds from the accident covered by red roses, just the shade of Eds coat.

Black and Red, his two favorite colors. Roy sunk to his knees next to the coffin, tears streaming down his face, falling to mix with the freshly dug earth.

Alphonse came up behind him, resting his hand on Roy's shoulder. Al had always been supportive of his brothers sexuality and when Roy and Ed had started dating the young man had been elated. He wanted nothing more than happiness for both men.

Now Roy was shattered, unable to continue without his lover. The need for Ed was so great. Roy had to see the blonds smiling eyes once more. He smiled sadly gazing at Eds still face. All the memories they had were in the past. But now there were no more memories to be made. Ed as gone. No matter how much roy tried to push that face away, it kept coming back. Ed was gone. Forever. Roy would never see him again. Roy could not believe that. Ed was right here. Sleeping.

Roy reached out his fingers to grasp Eds hand. He was shocked as his fingers brushed his love's skin. Edward was cold, not warm as roy had expected. His hand was stiff and chilled. But Roy still held it close.

More tears feel from Roy's obsidian eyes. Ed was gone.

The thought crashed over him again. Going in and out, a vicious cycle.

People were always afraid of the body, but not to Roy, he could never be sacred, it was his Ed, lying there in the roses, and this was their last goodbye. Never again would Roy feel Edward's soft sweet skin brushing up against him as they curled up by the fire. Never again would the fiery blond yell about what a bastard Roy was. Never again. It was over. All over. Nothing mattered. Nothing but Ed. Roy needed to be with him. Even now the arrays flashed through his mind. Roy knew the process and basic idea, now it had to be put into action.

No. He couldn't transmute Edward. Thats not what the blond wanted.

One more option. Roy had to join Edward. Wherever he was. Roy could do that. He still had his military issue gun at home, it was loaded. All it would take was one bullet, and he could see Ed again.

No, also not an option, Ed would never approve. He had to do as Ed wanted.

And that left only one thing.

Move on. Not let go of Edward. They would always be part of each other. But Roy had to keep moving, become Fuhrer. Fix this country. Ed had always believed in him, and now was no different.

Yes, that was what he would do. Keep moving.

Roy was shocked back to reality by Riza kneeling next to him.

"Its time to start", she whispered.

Several more people had appeared at the graveside. Havoc, Breda, Furey and all the rest from the office along with gracia and Elisia, the little girl had seen too many funerals. They had decided on a small service, just Eds close friends and the people he cared about.

The minister came over the hill, dressed in pure black. She was from the church Roy and Ed had joined. The church was very accepting of them and several other gay couples. The minister's name was Claire. She a kind lady and had adored Edward, and was fond of Roy as well.

Claire reached the group of people gathered around Eds casket, she pulled a small bible from her pocket. Then strode up to Roy, placing a hand on his shoulder, looking deep into his pain filled eyes. She shook her head and smiled sadly. "Its okay Roy." she whispered, then moved up to the front of the group.

She opened the holy book in her hand and began to speak. "Ed is gone now," she began. Tears welled up in Roy's eyes hearing the sentence spoken out loud. He began to tune Claire out in an attempt to numb the pain. Realizing it wasn't going to work he began to listen once more. "Edward is a lost soul now." Claire said sadly. "We can only pray that God may find him and bring Ed into his light."

Roy's tears were flowing freely, he silently wondered why, Roy hadn't cried at Maes's funeral, but here he was at Eds sobbing like a child. Roy knew why though. Ed had changed him, his mask had fallen. He would never be the same.

Claire finished speaking, closing her bible and retreating to stand next to Roy. The grave workers came forth also dressed in black. They closed the coffin, Roy drinking in his last look at Edward's still body. They lowered the coffin into the hard earth and began to shovel the soil on top.

It took all Roy's self restraint to not stop them, he had to keep reminding himself. Ed was gone, it was just a body. Ed was gone.

Finally, Roy couldn't take it any more, he stepped forward, tears still streaming down his face. Riza realized what he was doing and stepped forward to stop him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close, restraining him and comforting him at the same time.

"Ed!" Roy wailed. "Ed!"

He was struggling against Riza who was still attempting to stop him. She fell to the ground pulling Roy with her. The man sank to his knees, Riza still next to him. The rest of the group locked on sadly. Roy turned his head too look at the grey sky. Wailing up into the silence. "EDWARD! COME BACK!"

* * *

Roy paced back and forth in his office, a sad smile on his face. He stopped and turned to the window. Looking out over the green parade grounds. He sighed.

The law to legalise gay marriage had just passed today, along with the removal of all fraternization laws. Roy's country was doing well, and it was in fact his country, him having risen to the position of Fuhrer a year ago.

It had been three years to the day since the accident that claimed Eds life.

After the funeral It had taken months for Roy to get back on his feet, but he managed it with help from his many friends. Now Roy had completed what he had set out to do, he had kept his promise to Ed.

Amestris was one step closer to peace. As Roy stared out the window he thought of his long gone lover. He turned to the great mahogany doors and opened them, peering out into the office, his same team still was gathered around in the room, working diligently. Hawkeye glanced up.

"I'm going to take the rest of the day off." Roy murmured.

Something in his eyes must have given him away for Riza nodded, turning back to her work.

Roy smiled and slipped quietly from the room, walking out of central command. He made his way across the streets of central. Walking on autopilot.

Reaching the cemetery, he walked through the graves until he reached a small one, Roy knelt beside it. The gravestone was simple, just a date and a name,

_Edward Elric, 1899 - 1920_

Roy knelt before the headstone, it had been a week since he visited, that was the longest yet.

"Ed." Roy said quietly, smiling softly. "I'm back. Sorry I was gone so long, I was busy." the smile grew a bit. "Guess what? I got the law passed." a tear rolled down Roys still smiling face. "I wish we could be together right now. I wouldn't waste any time taking you to the courthouse." Roy reached into his pocket. "But I did bring you something. I got it today, just after they passed the law."

He removed his hand, a small gold band glinted in the sunlight. "I thought you would like this." Roy placed the band on the ground at the head of the stone covering with earth slightly. "I wish I could have given to you directly, I wanted too see the look on your face. But this will have to do." Roy was still smiling, he reached up to wipe the tears of his face, a matching golden band could be seen of his finger.

Roy stayed too talk to Ed for hours, it was dark when he finally rose from the hard earth. "I have to go. Good night Ed, I love you." Roy said, walking off into the night, his heart just a bit lighter.

終わり

(The End)


End file.
